


A Letter to a Fellow Author (Meta)

by cloudsarefluffy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Letter to Author, Meta, Other, Support, Writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is for deans1911)</p><p>Considering I can't message you, I thought that it would be best to deliver my words in a document and posted as a "story". If this gets taken down, I'm profusely sorry. But please read- if you can manage the time to do so.</p><p>Otherwise, I wish you luck with all of my heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Letter to a Fellow Author (Meta)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [partialdifferential](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialdifferential/gifts).



> If you aren't deans1911, you can read if you want- but this isn't a fic.

* * *

 

 

Dear deans1911,

I'm sorry that people can be so cruel to you- that they can take a passion you once had and turn it into something you can't even think about anymore. It sucks that people can be such a big bag of dicks to you when you don't deserve it.

I was shown your story "The Way the War Was Won" by my friend earthseraph, and she told me it was one of her favorite stories; and that says a lot. I took her words into consideration and I decided your story was worth checking out. 

And it was.

It was one of the most detailed, vividly expressed fics I have ever read. I hold it above "Twist and Shout" in my heart, and it was absolutely breath taking. I loved how Dean and Cas were written, and I loved the personal rings so much more. It was honestly worth every second I put into it- and I do mean that.

It just saddens me when I find out other people don't see it that way.

As an author, I have gotten a bit of snark from my readers (especially about one of my stories), and I understand what it is like to have the people you thought supported you rip their positive feedback away from you. For people to deny the beauty and perfection that is your writing, not only insults you, but angers me beyond any strings of syllables or words that I can form. There's not a word in the English language that can represent how much it pisses me off when other people bash onto you for writing something so perfect I had to pause my reading to cry from the talent and inspiring work in front of me. 

Please ignore what they are saying, and do keep on in the fandom. I wish everyone could just stop typing hateful things and realize there is more to life than attacking someone through a keyboard and misplaced opinions. You are an extremely talented writer, and your stories were nothing but masterpieces from the first chapter to the last- and I hope that everyone can look past their childish opinions and see beauty when it is sitting right in front of them.

_I'm a human being, not a faceless penname._

_  
_ You _are_ a human being, one that is perfect in every way and is loved and cherished. 

People need too see that once you peel back our skin, we are all muscles and skeletons, we all have hearts that beat and lungs that breathe. We all have brains that make us dream and think wonderous things when we give ourselves the time to do so. I don't understand why they are so judgemental, when you can cut all of our skin and see we bleed the same.

I am so sorry that we live in a world where we are expected to fit into molds- despite our genders, weights, heights, races, beliefs, and thought processes- that we are all expected to conform to a twisted model of what soceity expects us to be. For that, I apologize again, for the fact we are in a world where we are considered to be worth more when our clothes sizes are less than a certain number, or when our heads aren't past a mark, whether we'd rather give love or recieve it, and even the location in which we were born. I am so sorry that somehow, in a world of faceless interaction through words and pennames, that you have still been judged by the deformed expectations of a society built up on false stereotypes and outdated textbooks definitions.

You are right- you are a human.

One not to be defined by labels, numbers, or scales.

There is only one person who can call you anything- and that is yourself.

So when people behind screens think they can define you for what you do, for the wonderous stories that you have created- plotted out and worked till the exhaustion you had worked its way into your eyes- I feel nothing but disgust and disappointment. Especially when I believed we were in a fandom meant to be accepting of those who are within it.

So I apologize once more, for the way the world is, and for the fact people can not open their eyes enough to see just how wrong it is.

I hope that you can find happiness, and if that is in writing, than do so. Make yourself smile, because at the end of the day the only person you need to worry about pleasing is yourself. So hold your head high, walk through doors like you own the whole building, and show all of those ignorant people insulting you that they are wrong and need to learn to see something amazing for once and appreciate it. If sitting at your keyboard making a relationship come to life makes you happy- then you do it without worrying about what those people will say and keep pushing out chapters like the writer you are at heart.

If not, then knit.

And already going off of the amazing work I've scene you do so far- and if you are in fact going to start knitting, those are going to be some  _damn_ good sweaters by the time you put down the needle.

 

 

With love and full support to whatever makes you feel like a box of kittens inside,

_cloudsarefluffy_


End file.
